


A Fateful Letter

by Blinded_HP



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Slash, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_HP/pseuds/Blinded_HP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Secret Snarry Swap of 2013:  A Slytherin’s manipulations might be subtle but they should be careful not to fall into their own trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fateful Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Gift Recipient: Drarryxlover/Catcher1984  
> Other pairings/threesome: Ron/Hermione  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Content/Warning(s): Set after Hogwarts. Not Epilogue compliant. Severus is alive. Mentions of MPreg, nothing explicit.

**A Fateful Letter**

Teddy paused on his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He strained his ears as he heard Harry groaning within his rooms. It was the fifth time that Teddy heard his guardian muffling his pain in the last month and as he resumed his way towards the kitchen, he promised himself that he would do something about it.

Harry had done so much for him, taking him in after his grandmother was admitted to St Trudy’s Home for care and observation after she suffered a stroke, taking him out on little field trips to boost his spirit and even buying him the muggle duvet cover of “The Avengers” that Teddy loved so much.

After living with his grandmother for the better part of six years, the past two years with Harry had been heaven! At first he had been scared to overstep his boundaries, he would be sure to bath and be in bed before eight as his grandmother had taught him. He would not leave his bed at all during the night, not even to relieve himself and he would be up at dawn, make his bed and be seated at the kitchen table, hands and face scrubbed clean to receive his breakfast. 

It had taken some time to realise that Harry did not want him to stick to such rules and schedules and even encouraged Teddy to push his boundaries so that he could learn what was permissible and where he should draw the line. Harry told him that he wanted him to ‘be a real kid’!

Nowadays, Teddy would bath and get ready for bed at around eight but then he would put on his gown and join Harry in the kitchen for a nice hot chocolate before going to bed.

Teddy grabbed a packet of biscuits and poured himself a glass of milk before turning and retreating to his bedroom. Harry’s groans had tapered off by now but Teddy could hear him shifting and turning on his bed before hissing in pain again.

Tiptoeing back to his room, Teddy softly closed the door behind him and quickly moved over to his bedside table to put his burdens down. Scooting back on the bed, Teddy grabbed his biscuits and started munching on them as he thought about what to do to help Harry.

A conversation he once overheard between aunt Hermione and Harry suddenly popped into his head.

_”Harry, no matter what your personal feelings are or what grudges you hold against the man, Severus Snape is the best potions master in the country and if anyone can help us, it is him! He might not be a healer by profession but he is vastly better than most of the St Mungo’s healers.”_

_You do not have to like it, in fact, I only told you because I knew you were worried about us but we are going to do this, with or without your blessing!_

Teddy did not really understand what they were talking about, something about aunt Hermione and uncle Ron wanting children but needing some help – honestly! Adults! There were plenty of children at his school or in hospitals without parents, why did they have such trouble finding a kid for them? 

Teddy shook his head at the silliness of it all but then focused on the one thing that mattered to him. Severus Snape. That was the name aunt Hermione used and if Teddy could now just find a paper and pen – or even parchment and quill – he could write to Severus Snape and ask him to help Harry!

Jumping up in excitement of his plan, Teddy brushed off the crumbs that had gathered on his night clothes and hurried over to his desk to start writing his request.

After four drafts, Teddy was happy with his final letter.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wguhvl)

Teddy was still learning about spelling and grammar in school, especially the bigger words, so he knew that he made some mistakes but he hoped that Severus Snape would understand his letter.

Folding the paper, Teddy moved to his window and whistled softly, as best he could, and then waited anxiously for three minutes before breathing out in relief as Jasper came in and settled on the perch in Teddy’s room. Finding a punch – Harry ensured that there was one in every desk – Teddy punched a hole through one corner of the letter and fitted a piece of lint through it.

Stroking the tan and brown feathers of Harry’s barn owl, Teddy tied the letter to the hoop in the ring around the owl’s left leg. Harry had told him that tying letters to the leg itself hurt the owls and thus they placed rings around their legs that you could tie the letters to. Teddy at first thought that the rings looked too small and tight around the tiny legs but Harry assured him that the animals felt no pain from it.

“Take this to Severus Snape please.” Teddy told the owl and he received a nip on his finger before the owl flew off.

Finally relaxing as he thought about the job now done, Teddy smiled to himself, satisfied that his guardian would receive the care he needed now. Who would ever say no to helping Harry?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Severus grunted and growled as he heard the tapping at his window.

Who on earth would be sending him a letter at three in the morning? Whoever it was, Severus would make sure they died a slow and painful death.

Waving his wand to let the damned bird in, Severus barked at it to settle down and let him sleep. A few minutes later the rustling of feathers quieted down and Severus sighed in relief before dozing off again.

As the sun filtered in through his curtains, Severus stretched languidly on his bed before standing up and approaching the owl that had disturbed his slumber. It was a non-descript owl, one that looked the same as hundred others Severus had seen in his life.

Taking note of the care that had been taken to fit the owl with a ring for delivering letters, Severus carefully removed the letter and offered the owl a lift on his arm.

Severus moved through his bedroom and hallway to the kitchen where he deposited the owl on the stand that his own owl, Octavius, used on occasion.

A flick of his wand had the kettle boiling and he selected a cup for tea, collecting the milk and sugar on his way to the table.

Opening the letter, Severus settled back in his chair as he read the short, childlike missive.

A cold feeling of apprehension gripped him as he read that Potter had taken ill before he realised that this was all from the perspective of a young child. Children usually were prone to exaggeration or misinterpreting situations so until he knew more of the facts, he would not let fear cloud his judgement.

Potter had survived the war against all odds and even though Severus was fairly certain that there were mental scars, the brat had not deteriorated into a rambling, hysterical mess. Whatever ailed him now, Severus was certain that the boy was too stubborn to let it get him down.

Setting the letter to the side, Severus poured the now boiled water in his cup of tea which he left to steep as he composed a reply in his head. He would have to collect all the facts before he made a decision as to whether or not visit Potter personally. A quick recollection of Nymphodora and Lupin’s announcement of their son’s birth gave Severus an accurate estimate of the boy’s age and whether or not he could rely on his observations of Harry’s health alone.

Deciding that an eight year old might have a fair grasp on whether a parent figure was ill but not if it was life threatening, Severus resigned himself to the fact that he would have to contact someone else close to Potter. The choice between Mrs Granger-Weasley and her husband was not a very promising one but if he had to suffer the company of others, he would rather it be the know-it-all than her hot headed husband.

Composing a quick letter requesting a meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, Severus sent his owl off to deliver it to Mrs Granger-Weasley before composing a second letter for the boy, telling him that he would look into the matter and keep in touch.

With his day starting on such a bizarre note, Severus decided to let his mind wander by closing himself off in his Potion’s Workroom in front of one of his cauldrons.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hermione patted down her wayward hair and nervously smoothed out her skirt. Severus Snape had not been seen in public for almost two years now and the fact that he requested a meeting with her in such a well-known location set her on edge.

The potions he provided her and Ron with had been a huge success and the swell of her stomach attested to that. She was six months pregnant with their first child.

Severus had refused to meet with them personally and had sent three different potions for them to try, each about a month apart, until finally they had conceived. Hermione had been overjoyed but despite her best attempts had been unable to find the wizard in order to thank him personally. Although, she had to admit that the amount they paid for his services was surely thanks enough.

“Mrs Granger-Weasley, prompt as always. Follow me.”

Hermione jumped a bit at the voice that suddenly spoke behind her but obediently followed her retired Professor to the back of the pub.

After taking the seat indicated to her, Hermione ordered a glass of Passion fruit and Lemonade while her companion ordered a strong cup of Java.

“I have arranged this meeting to ask about Mr Potter.”

The surprise she felt at the abrupt start to their conversation was greatly overshadowed by the surprise at what she heard.

_Harry?_ He wanted to talk about _Harry?_

Before any coherent thought could be processed, Snape continued.

“I have received a letter from a young boy with some disturbing content. He believes that Mr Potter is gravely ill and has sought my advice.”

“Is there something wrong with Mr Potter? Do you perhaps know why the child decided to send a message to _me_ of all people?”

Hermione slowly lowered her glass as she contemplated these questions. She honestly had no idea if Harry was sick or not, last time she saw him – which was two days ago – he had been perfectly fine. She had an inkling as to where Teddy got the idea to send a letter to Snape and blushed a bit at the conversation he had most likely overheard.

Quickly composing herself again, Hermione sipped from her drink before answering the questions.

“I don’t know if Harry is sick. The last time I spoke to him he was perfectly fine, if a bit tired but he has a very demanding job so seeing him in such a state is nothing new. As for why Teddy would send a letter to you, well, that might be my fault sir…”

At his unimpressed look, Hermione swallowed hard but continued.

“Er… I think he overheard a conversation I had with Harry in regards to the potions you sent to Ron and me to help with our… problems…. He probably thought that because you were best suited to help us that the same applied to Harry now.”

Hermione sank a bit down in her chair at the look she received but after a minute, Snape nodded once and returned to his coffee.

Not a single word was spoken after that until they said their goodbyes.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Harry groaned and whimpered as he lay on his bed. It was the middle of September, seven weeks after his birthday, seven weeks after he came into his magical inheritance, seven weeks of pain and misery.

It had come as quite a shock to Harry when he learned that he would receive a magical inheritance on his twenty fifth birthday. All wizards and witches reach their majority at age twenty five; some people wake up on their birthday with no notable change, some experience a little increase in their magic, others receive a creature inheritance (very rarely as most creature inheritance manifests at age 17) while a very select few wake up with such an astronomical increase in their magic that they just cannot handle it and their bodies eventually tire and drain to the point of exhaustion, and then, death.

Harry fell in the last category. Having come into his inheritance, Harry immediately felt the vast difference in his magical reserves, which had almost doubled. Containing all of that power took immense concentration but Harry promised himself that he would not lose control.

During the day, while Harry kept busy and exercised his magic in the form of duels or target practise, using all of his focus on using as much of his magical reserves as possible, Harry drained all of his energy before returning home. In the evenings, Harry usually taxed himself by offering his services in warding ceremonies and such. Over the weekends however, Harry was stuck at home, tending to Teddy and catching up on some much needed rest. Taking the time to rest however meant that his magical reserves restored itself and by every Saturday evening, Harry was in a world of pain as he tried to control and confine his magic.

He read book after book to try and find a way to control his magic. Reading that excessive use during the day would help him to be able to sleep at night, Harry tried it and it worked. What they did not say however, was that doing this caused such exhaustion that by the weekend Harry was too tired to use magic and while he slept, his magic built up again and restarted the whole process.

The books he read did not give any other advice as to how he could deal with his magical overload and Harry was at his wit’s end.

Rolling over onto his stomach, Harry shut his eyes and prayed for sleep. The thrumming of magical energy throughout his body kept him awake though and Harry sent up a silent ‘thank you’ as he was disturbed by an owl pecking on his window.

Gingerly getting to his feet, Harry slowly made his way over to the owl and let it into his room.

It was a gorgeous Dark Grey Eagle Owl and Harry softly stroked his fingers through the feathers.

Taking the letter from the owl’s beak, Harry moved to sit on his bed as he unfolded the piece of paper.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=foek5l)

Indignation, outrage and annoyance warred within Harry. Just who did Snape think he was? Sending him such a letter and demanding answers? And just where did the man get the idea that Harry was ill? Sure, he really was not doing well, and he certainly could use some help but where did Snape come from, requesting these things from him?

Rummaging around in his desk, Harry quickly found parchment and quill and he started writing back a scathing reply. Stating that he was perfectly fine and that he did not appreciate such disturbances at this time of night, Harry folded the piece of parchment and held it out for the owl to take.

Just as the owl flew towards the window, Teddy peeked around the door – probably hoping for a late night hot chocolate - but before Harry could even greet him, the young boy joyously exclaimed “Octavius!” and made a beeline for the owl which had turned at the sound of its name.

Questions began to answer themselves in Harry’s mind and a scowl formed on his face.

“Did you send a letter to Severus Snape by any chance?” Harry forced himself to keep as calm and collected as possible. It would be catastrophic if he lost control of himself now, not only would it put Teddy in danger but Snape would have the perfect excuse for acting out his threat.

Teddy looked guilty for all of two seconds before he steeled himself and faced Harry head-on.

“Yes, I did. You’ve been groaning in pain most nights and the weekends are worse Harry! No one knows that you suffer because you hide it so well but I just couldn’t stand it anymore! You have done so much for me so I thought I could do this one thing for you. I sent a letter to Mr Snape, he’s nice, and he sent back that he will help. He’s the best Potions Master and healer ever, Aunty Hermione said so!”

Before Harry could do more than blink, Teddy continued.

“And he kept his word! What did he say? What is in the letter? Is he coming here? I really want to meet him, we’ve only been sending letters so I don’t know what he looks like.”

Teddy was practically bouncing around and Harry slowly lowered himself onto the bed.

There was no way that he could get out of this now. Either the owl left now with his less than friendly reply which would result in an angry Teddy, or they would talk and fight about what to do now, which would result in Snape acting out his threat or Harry would have to set aside his pride and actually invite the bastard in. There was no way that Teddy would allow Harry to send a more friendly version of “I’m fine, nothing wrong, thank you for checking in” letter because it would be a blatant lie.

Sighing in exasperation, Harry concentrated and took down the ward that prohibited anyone who was not keyed in specifically to his house from entering. With all the practice Harry got during the evenings warding other people’s homes, doing this at his own house was easy and he would reapply the ward as soon as Snape was there, keying him in during the process.

After taking care of the ward, Harry made his way over to Teddy and Octavius and took the letter back from the owl, pulled his wand and lighted the parchment on fire.

Now all they had to do was wait…

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Severus pulled his cloak from the hanger, wrapped it around himself and left his house. Locking and warding his property, he made his way to the edge of the garden before apparating to Nr 108 Shingle Street, Godrics Hollow as instructed in Teddy’s latest letter.

After his less than informative discussion with Mrs Granger-Weasley, Severus had contacted the boy again, stating his wish to see Potter personally and requesting their address.

One thing Severus would definitely discuss with the lad was the folly of giving out his name and address to total strangers as well as putting such things on paper. He had not expected the boy to readily give him the information, rather he had thought the child would insist on meeting somewhere else, perhaps the Granger-Weasley residence as Severus now knew that the boy first heard his name from them. Teddy was however only eight years old so he could be forgiven this one time.

Scanning the street where he appeared, Severus turned to his left as the numbers on the houses decreased to the right and he was now at number 88. The walk to the Potter residence was quick and did not give Severus much time to imagine worst case scenarios.

As he approached the front gate of number 108, Severus was surprised to find that the wards had been lowered. This gave him a feeling of foreboding as Potter had not replied to his letter – which he surely would have done if he had been in good health.

Striding up to the door, Severus knocked briskly and could hear excited footfalls before the door was yanked open.

“Mr Snape! You came! I’m Teddy, I sent you the letters. I like you! Harry is in the kitchen, getting tea ready.”

Severus held himself stiff at the onslaught of words and only just managed to keep from stumbling as the boy grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

The door slowly slid shut behind him.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Harry expertly prepared the tea and carried the tray into the living room where Teddy had led Snape.

Seeing his professor for the first time in almost a decade, Harry had expected to see a grey-haired, sallow faced man with a sneer on his lips.

What he had not expected was a man who looked young and strong, in the prime of his life. The years of peace had definitely done the man some good and Harry quickly returned his concentration to the tray as he realised he’d been staring.

“Good evening Snape. I’m sorry if Teddy has been bothering you, I had no idea he has been sending you letters and I apologise for any inconvenience it has caused.”

Harry was tempted to say that it had all been a misunderstanding and that Snape could see for himself now that Harry was a hundred percent fine, thank you very much but he stopped himself, knowing that he wouldn’t be believed.

“Mr Potter, I assure you that if it caused an inconvenience, I would have put a stop to the correspondence. Your son – I assume I am correct and that he is not only your godson but now your adopted son – sent me a letter conveying his distress about your health. He assured me that any and all costs for my time and expertise would be paid so I saw no reason to deny his requests.”

Teddy ducked his head as Harry stared at him but as Harry had always been firm in his teachings of the rules in the house, that Teddy should feel no shame in wanting something and stressed the fact that money would never be an issue, he could hardly reprimand the boy now for what he said to Snape.

“Thank you Teddy, for caring enough about my well-being to reach out to others when I was obviously too stubborn to do so myself.” The words were forced – Harry never liked admitting his failings – but they were sincere.

Snape had been watching the exchange with amusement, finding much pleasure in his ex-student’s embarrassment.

“I think it best if I talked to Mr Potter alone now, Teddy. Thank you for reaching out to me and I assure you once again that I will do my very best to help your guardian.”

Teddy beamed at him and quickly finished his glass of hot chocolate, gave his guardian a hug and then pulled a surprised Severus into one as well.

“Thank you Mr Snape! You’re the best! G’Night!”

Severus blinked as he found little arms encircling him and then slowly reached up with one arm to give the child a quick squeeze.

Turning back to the other occupant of the room, Severus remained silent until he heard a door clicking shut in the distance.

“So, Mr Potter, what have you gotten yourself into this time?”

The scowl sent his way made him arch an unimpressed eyebrow and he settled back in his seat to wait.

As the explanation unfolded, Severus felt a clenching in his chest. If there was one thing that was unpredictable but also fatal, it was uncontrollable magic. Very few people in history had a problem with this as most magical inheritances were small. To suddenly wake up with almost double the amount of power you were used to, was almost unheard of. Of the very few cases Severus had heard of, only two had survived to an old age, the others being consumed by their magic or driven insane.

“I will be very blunt Mr Potter. There is not much that can be done. Expending your magic and energy as you have been doing is but a temporary solution, one that has dire consequences if done for too long. Complete body failure is imminent and although you will be unable to move due to sheer exhaustion, your magic will have free reign to wreak havoc on your surroundings.”

Severus paused here to impart the seriousness of the situation before continuing.

“There are only two options available that will not result in catastrophe: You can split your magical core, almost the same as splitting your soul by creating horcruxes but it will not result in insanity as with Voldemort, merely a lessening in your magical powers. The second option is bonding. Find someone who is willing to bond with you, who will spend the rest of their lives with you and anchor your magic, reigning it in when it overwhelms you. Those are your options Mr Potter and I am afraid you do not have much time left, a month or so from what you have told me.”

Sipping on his tea and looking for all the world as if he had just ended a lesson on one of the most boring topics known to man, Severus kept his expression calm and disinterested while on the inside he was boiling. To think that such power was bestowed on this young man, wasted on one who would do nothing with it, who would hide it and use it for frivolities. Severus was incensed!

On the other hand, Severus was a Slytherin and an opportunist, already plans were forming in his mind and he would just have to see what Potter’s reaction was…

“Eh? Wha…. No, but…. Erm….” Potter was flustered and incoherent. Severus couldn’t have asked for a better response.

“I see that this is disturbing news for you Potter. Now, I can either assist you with creating the cruxes, I believe you would need two, or we can discuss possibilities about your second option.”

Whatever colour was left in Potter’s face vanished at that moment. The man looked positively ill.

“If you choose the bonding option, there are certain contracts which can be employed in order to ‘protect’ your _virtue_.” Severus was amused by the blush that suffused Potter’s face and he began to wonder if all the rumours of Potter’s conquests in school had been exaggerated.

“There are bonding contracts for people who are in love, for people who are betrothed at birth or even contracts for those who simply wish for companionship. All of these contracts have different stipulations pertaining to intimacy and the consummation of the bond.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Back up Snape. I need to think about this, process it all. Give me a minute or ten.” Potter abruptly stood up and left the room, leaving Severus feeling smug and satisfied.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Harry paced in his kitchen, overwhelmed by what Snape had told him. The thought of splitting his magical core the way that Voldemort split his soul, repulsed him and Harry knew for a fact that he would never be willing to do that, even though the alternative was not any more appealing.

Since a young age, Harry had dreamed of having a family, living in the countryside with a henhouse, a dog and his family all around him. After entering the Wizarding world, Harry’s dreams had taken a back seat and he focused on staying alive, rather than dreaming.

Now, all those dreams were rushing back with the promise of having a bond mate but Harry suppressed them again. He knew that many people would clamour for the chance of having Harry Potter as a husband, having the fame and fortune that came with the name. If he had been a normal, everyday person, Harry would have had no problem with going after the person he loved and explaining the situation to them. He was not normal however and had no secret love that he was pining for. Anyone he approached would immediately say yes but not for the reasons Harry would like them to.

The only consolation came when he remembered Snape’s words: _“There are bonding contracts for people who are in love, for people who are betrothed at birth or even contracts for those who simply wish for companionship. All of these contracts have different stipulations pertaining to intimacy and the consummation of the bond.”_

There was a chance that he could bond with someone in name only. That they would publicly be bonded, married, but that was all it would be. A contract. He did not have to share his life with this person, did not have to share his bed with anyone.

After a few more minutes of calming down and thinking things through, Harry felt ready to face Snape again. 

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“Are you done with the self-pity party now? Good. Let me make things clear Potter. Your only viable options are the cruxes or bonding. You will most probably need someone older, someone who has years of experience in controlling his/her emotions and power. Someone your own age or younger does not have the capability to control and anchor your excess powers. Your time is running out Potter. You need to make a choice soon, before you blow your house and the neighbourhood to smithereens.”

Potter blanched a bit as Severus spoke but he quickly squared his shoulders and turned to face Severus directly.

“I have already decided on the bonding. The idea of creating any kind of crux abhors me and I will definitely not be doing that.”

Severus kept his face carefully blank while on the inside he was exalted. Things were working out perfectly!

“Very well then. Have you any prospective bond mates in mind? I am certain that hundreds would be knocking down your door if you made a public appeal.”

The horror that crossed Potter’s face caused Severus’s lips to twitch ever so slightly.

“What! No! No, no, no, I will not be making anything public, no. I err… I’ll think of something, erm, someone… I’ll ask someone, just, I… damn it Snape! Give me some time to think it over!”

Severus raised an unimpressed eyebrow but kept silent. Listening intently to Potter’s mumblings.

“Ron and Hermione are out, obviously. Ginny? No, just no. Too much hero worship there. Luna and Neville are together. Seamus is a loose cannon and Dean is straight as a pole. Oh, older, older…. Charlie’s in Romania and betrothed no less. Bill and Fluer are married. Percy? NO! George? Maybe, after Fred he’s been all alone but can I really ask this of him? I don’t think I can really bare it. That leaves who? Kingsley… Fletcher… Snape?...”  
As Potter muttered his name, Severus saw the boy glance up once and then shudder. Severus carefully kept his face neutral.

“Yeah right! As if Snape would agree… Mmmm… I guess the only viable option is Kingsley…”

Potter stopped his mumblings then and turned his attention to Severus once again.

“Erm… well, I’m thinking of asking Kingsley, he’s really the only option I can think of…”

“Is he now? I thought I heard three names there in the end?”

Severus delighted in the fact that he could still unsettle Potter in such a manner. The boy paled before a rosy blush suffused his cheeks.

“I agree that Fletcher is not really a viable option but that still leaves you with two, rather than one…”

Potter bit his lip but then focused all his attention on Severus. Severus for his part kept his face impassive but he knew that over the years Potter had learned that Severus never said anything without meaning it.

“So you are willing to be bonded to me? Willing to spend the rest of your life shackled once again to another person? Why?!?”

Severus was quite surprised to hear those words from Potter. He had not thought that the boy had the mental capacity to realise that Severus had once been bound to two other wizards, perhaps not in the same way as he was offering to Potter, but still chained to their will. That the boy now thought of himself as yet another chain binding Severus dissolved any last misgivings he might have had. 

Potter was not someone who was capable of pulling the strings the way that Albus and Voldemort had. Potter was more than likely willing to pass over the strings into Severus’s hands, which was what he had been bargaining on since he found out about Potter’s situation.

“I am willing to do this because I promised your mother that I would protect you. By bonding with you, I not only fulfil this promise but I also gain something in return. I am a Slytherin Mr Potter and as such I take advantage of opportunities that present themselves. If you and I bonded, I would have control over your magic, not all of it but the excess that poses a threat to your surroundings. Anyone who turns down such an opportunity is a fool Mr Potter. I would gain much from this.”

There was no point in telling the young man that Severus was also confident in the fact that Potter would never let himself become a jailer, pulling the chains as he had said.

Let Potter sweat it out and ponder his own movements in order to be sure that he was not becoming exactly that which he feared he would by bonding to Severus. Potter would be second guessing himself for weeks, if not months, but that would all work in favour of Severus’s plans.

After months or years together, Severus was certain that Potter would come to understand just how he had been manipulated into bonding to Severus but by then, hopefully, they would have worked through all of their differences.

“Alright. If you are sure? Very well then Snape. How do we do this?”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

The snow crunched under his feet but Harry barely noticed it. Flinging himself in front of the goal post, Harry caught the ball just in time to prevent Teddy’s sixth goal.

Teddy had grown into a wonderful young man and Harry sent up a silent “Thank you” every day for being blessed with having him in his life.

Harry could not have predicted what his life would be like now if anyone had asked him eight years ago.

On that fateful day that Harry had chosen to bond himself to Severus Snape, his only thoughts had been that Snape was once again saving his arse. He had thought that Snape would come to regret his decision; that Harry would be saddled with a bitter, sour man who would make his life miserable but that at least Harry would not be a danger to those he loved most.

He could never have envisioned himself falling in love with Snape. Could never have thought that he would spend the happiest years of his life bonded to the man who had made his school years hell.

“Nice catch Mr Snape. Get yourselves cleaned up, dinner is ready.”

Harry turned to face his husband who was standing in the doorway of their back porch. On his hip was their daughter, Talia, her fingers wrapped around her Papa’s hair. Every few seconds, she brought her face to his to give him a slopping wet kiss on the cheek, giggling all the while.

Severus gave her a long suffering look but did nothing to hinder her movements. The three year old had them both wrapped around her little fingers.

Smiling at them both, Harry quickened his pace and wrapped his arms around his husband as he reached them, giving them each a kiss before slipping by them so that he could go and clean up.

Teddy swiftly followed him, giving his Papa a hug and his sister a kiss on the forehead.

As Harry cleaned himself up in the bathroom, Teddy slipped in behind him and frowned at him.

“Dad, I seriously think you should make an appointment at St Mungos, either that or ask Papa for the potion. If you don’t, _I_ will, and you know that I always deliver on my threats.”

Harry gave his oldest son a fond look before schooling his features into a scowl.

“You can not speak to me in that way, young man. I’ll have you over my knee in a second.”

Teddy blinked at him and Harry could see that it took a lot of self-control for the boy not to burst out laughing. Harry couldn’t really blame him, he knew he was too soft hearted and would never lift a hand to any child, much less his own, and that his threat was weak.

He also knew that Teddy’s threat was not weak and that his oldest would most likely tell Severus if Harry did not do so himself.

“Very well you little monster, I will tell your Papa tonight.”

Teddy gave him a regal nod and proceeded to clean himself up for dinner.

At the table, Harry seated himself next to Talia, her chair had been spelled higher so that she could reach her plate but Harry still preferred to sit next to her so that he could help her if needed.

Dinner was a lively affair, as usual, with Teddy retelling his day and Talia putting in her two cents worth.

After desert, the family moved to the living room where Teddy quickly put the TV on his favourite show, Talia pulled out a box with her jigsaw puzzles and Seveus pulled Harry into his lap on the couch.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Severus pulled Harry into his lap, wrapping his arms around the thin waist and nuzzling the delectable neck.

When Severus had first conceived of the plan to bond himself to Potter, he had done so with the expectation that he would have access to Potter’s magic, magic which could be useful in certain potions which usually put a strain on the strongest of potions masters. He would have enough power at his disposal to make potions which most could only dream of, potions which had been created but which no one could brew because it took too much power to maintain.

Those had been his ambitions. Those had been his reasons for bonding to Potter. Never would he have thought that he could love someone as much as he had loved Lily. It had been difficult at first. Their personalities clashed and their tempers were both too quick to surface but the bonding was permanent and they lived together in one house. After months of spending their meals together, sitting together on the front porch to enjoy the sunset and even taking strolls through the garden together, their relationship had changed. 

Severus could not pinpoint which day, week or month even he had stopped to think of Harry as Potter. Could not say when exactly he had started to admire the lithe form or when his hands started to stray to the delectable arse.

Now, eight years after bonding to Harry, Severus could honestly say that he loved the man with all his heart and he thanked Teddy every day for sending that first letter. If not for their oldest son, Severus would not be where he was now and would not have the wonderful husband he had nor the beautiful daughter and handsome son that Harry had given him. Teddy might be adopted (now by both Harry and Severus), but he was as much Severus’s son as Talia was his daughter.

It took a while for Severus’s brain to process the words spoken but when they became clear, Severus felt himself unceremoniously yanked back to reality.

“Would you repeat that love?”

Harry gave him an exasperated sigh and a kiss on his lips before he stated clearly.

“I think I’m pregnant and need you to brew me the potion, please.”

Severus inhaled sharply and turned Harry so that his back was rested on Severus’s front before putting his hands on Harry’s flat stomach.

“You’re pregnant? We have another little one on the way?”

The awe in his voice was clear to hear but Severus didn’t even attempt to hide it. He felt humbled that he had been blessed with Teddy and then later with Talia and could not believe that they would soon have another child to love and cherish.

Another thought suddenly registered.

“You played in the snow today! Dived like a reckless hooligan after that ball and all the while you knew there was a possibility that you are pregnant!”

Harry turned to look at him with such a pitiful expression on his face that Severus couldn’t keep hold of his anger.

“But Severus, I’m not even showing yet – I might not even BE pregnant, I need you to brew the potion to know for sure – and I wore my winter socks and gloves so it wasn’t that cold. Plus, it’s Teddy’s first day back for the Christmas holidays, I wanted to spend some time with him.”

“Be that as it may Harry, once we have determined that you definitely are pregnant, there will be no foolish, reckless behaviour on your part, am I clear?”

Harry sent him a frown, clearly not liking where this was going but resigning himself to it, it had been the same when he was pregnant with Talia. Severus was an overprotective mother-hen when it came to his family but Harry would not want him any other way.

“Yes love, I’ll behave.”

Severus pulled Harry close again and settled his hands on the flat stomach. Closing his eyes, Severus tried to picture himself another eight years from now, so much had changed in the past eight years that he could not even envision what the future could hold for them.

All he knew for certain was that he would have Harry and their children with him, no matter what.

 

**End**


End file.
